Technical Field
The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire.
Related Art
In a pneumatic radial tire for a heavy load used for a vehicle such as a truck or a bus, it has been known that a belt layer arranged between a carcass and a tread portion includes a reinforcement belt with cords having a small inclination angle with respect to the tire-circumferential direction (cord angle) of 0 to 5 degrees (see JP 2007-45334 A, JP 2005-104437 A, JP 2014-189243 A, Japanese Patent No. 5182455, JP 2014-213649 A, for example). The reinforcement belt is intended to suppress a growth of the tire in the radial direction.